


I "accidentally" became a Pornstar

by babyyodamochi



Category: Eternally - TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Music Video), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Bottom Huening Kai, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gay Sex, Huening Kai Has An Eating Disorder, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex, Top Huening Kai, Vaginal Sex, pornstar huening kai, switch huening kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyyodamochi/pseuds/babyyodamochi
Summary: Kai was only 23 years old and he just finished university with a low mark, meaning he had failed. However, he needs to pay off his student loan in order to not be in debts his whole life. However, he stumbled into a fabulous idea to get himself famous."I want to be a pornstar!The story may include the following:A bit of sex but not very much (and detailed)Eating disorder issuesMay be quite sad but cute
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kang Taehyun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, huening kai & tzuyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind you, huening kai is an adult in this story.
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable to read, you can leave. There's no point of entering if you're going to hate.

I needed to pay off my student loan. However, I didn't know what I could do. Taehyun was in the same situation as me at the time. We tried looking for part time jobs, but they weren't any available. Me and Taehyun were about to give up and be in debts, but that was when i figured out a way to get money...

Yeonjun was my cousin on my step-mom's side. He was a professional pornstar. He has been in so many different magazines and interviews about him and his life. I didn't know he was an actual pornstar until I saw a playboy magazine with him in the cover. And how did it all started? He just simply made some videos and posted it on the most popular porn site in the internet, Pornhub. He made the account around the time he was dating a girl from university. However, he only did it just so he can gain a bit of money out of it so he can pay off his student loan.

That was when the thought got me. What if I became a pornstar just like Yeonjun so I can successfully pay off my student loan and become one of the famous pornstar in South Korea? So that was when I went over to Taehyun and told him the plan.

Taehyun was my friend from high school. We grew up together until this moment when he had to pay off our student loan. Amazingly, he was my best friend. Nobody wanted to be friends with me for some reason. People would be racist to me as "I didn't look Asian enough" or something like that. But I didn't let it stay on my head as I didn't care that I was not fully Asian.

When I told Taehyun about the plan, he did not want to. However, I even explained about Yeonjun and how successful he became.

Of course, the chicken clucked. He didn't want to do that and preferred to keep his body to himself. So I left him there figuring out ways to pay off his student loan.

—


	2. 2

One Saturday afternoon, my parents were gone and my sisters weren't even there either. The youngest was at school whilst the eldest was a trainee at some music company. That was when it was the day where I could start filming my first video! So I went into Pornhub and made an account. I didn't want to be stupid and put my real name. However, I want people to know who I am... so I didn't use my last name, but used my first name.

"ItsNingNingKai"

After I had made my account, I soon got my camera ready on my phone. I wore shorts along with a tank top as I didn't want to be too serious because I was going to remove my clothes anyways. I remember I left my bottle of lube underneath my bed so I took it out and left it under my pillow so I could use it when I start filming. After 5 minutes of getting everything ready, I got my phone out and placed it in a good position where it was pointing to where my cock would be.

Then... I filmed myself maturbating for 8 minutes until I came.

After I had finished filming myself, I looked at the video to hear myself quietly breathing at the beginning and then squirming and whining near the end. I took the video and posted it straight away to pornhub. Obviously, I had to name the video, but I didn't know what to call it until I came across this name.

"I'm gonna masturbate as nobody's home!"

I mean... I can't lie. Nobody was home at the time.

Then after few minutes, the video was published. I was shaking when I saw the url of the video. I took a breather and looked at my bedsheets. They were full of cum. So I took off the bedsheets and placed it in the washing machine as I took another one.

I had a nervous feeling in my gut that I did a bad thing. My mother would kill me if she finds out I do these things online. Of course, I should of not done that, but I was stupid and only thought about myself and the student loan.

So that was when my anxiety started.

-


	3. 3

"Kai! How was your sleep, baby?" My mother spoked to me as I was waking up.

"Um... it was ok mom...?"

"Breakfast is downstairs if you're hungry!"

"Yes mom..."

Yet, I still have anxiety about my family and the video, but it was too late to go back now. It probably has over a hundred views.

I went downstairs to eat bread with eggs. Everyone was chatting to each other whilst I was quietly munching on my food as I tried to finish quickly as possible so I could leave. As I finished my food and was about to go back to my room, my father saw me and asked if I wanted to go fishing with him like how we would do when I was younger. Of course, I had to go with him, but gave an excuse saying that I needed to get changed quickly.

I ran upstairs to my room to turn on my computer. I checked to see how many views did I have for that video and the amount was shocking.

"OVER ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND VIEWS? FUCK!"

My heart was beating so fast to the point where I couldn't breathe properly. It felt like I needed to faint. I was panicking about the views. I was only 23 years old! How could this happen to me?

Of course, I calmed down. I was already a grown up so nobody would care very much about it. However, I kinda made it worse by going to the comments on the video and seeing so many horny adults telling me how cute and hawt I was...

I didn't know what I was doing. However, I kept my full identity private and not let anyone know who I am. But, there was one thing...

My face was in the video... what if someone I know saw me and told my parents...? Will my parents love me?

—


	4. 4

I went to Taehyun and told him the whole story. He told me that I shouldn't of done it in the first place. However, I wanted to pay off my student loan. That was all I cared about. My student loan was more important than my safety online...

"I told you Kai, but you didn't listen. You see what happened? What if people from our university finds you? What if your family finds out?" He went over and over again about the negative effects on being a pornstar. Of course, I wanted to do this so I don't want to stop just so I can just suffer with debts. So of course, I didn't listen to my friend again.

The same day, my parents told me that they were going to go to China to meet family there for a month so I had to stay home and look after my little sister.

Sike. We had to be babysat as my parents didn't trust me for some reason. They still think that I was their baby boy when I was nearly 24. So the babysitter that we had was actually our step-cousin. Choi Yeonjun.

He came during the night whilst I was sleeping in my room the same day. My parents knocked on my door to say that he will be sleeping here with me. Of course, I was fine with it as he didn't have anywhere to sleep, but I still needed my privacy. They gave him a mattress from my bed and he slept on it. My mother told me that I should be good and behave well with him. Obviously I said yes and she gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was difficult as I couldn't stop thinking about that video on Pornhub of me masturbating.

"Come to think of it, how many views does it have now?" I thought to myself in bed.

I sneakily went over the bed Yeonjun was sleeping in and went into my computer. I went to my video and I saw that it has half a million views!

LITERALLY OVER FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND VIEWS!

I was panicking hard. I couldn't breathe as my heart was pounding so much. I probably even screamed at the number so loudly to the point where Yeonjun woke up and saw me and the computer screen.

"K-Kai? Why aren't you sleeping?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Uh..." before I could even speak, he interrupted me.

"Are you on Pornhub?"

"Uh... no?"

"I can see the screen. I'm not stupid."

My heart was pounding harder than my breath. He could be able to see my video that I made and then tell my parents about it.

"Um... did you make an account?" He asked me.

"Uh... yeah, but that was for the premium."

"Premium Huh? Where did you get the money? From your parents' bank card?"

"Um... no-" Then, he interrupted me again.

"Did you make a video?"

I was speechless. What if he tells on me? What if my parents disown me? What if my sisters don't love anymore? What if I get cyber bullied online? I couldn't think straight. However, I have to tell him the truth.

"Don't tell anyone... but I made an account in hopes that I will become famous like how you did."

"Huh? And you think making videos like this would get you anywhere?"

"Uh..."

"Look... why don't you just get a job?"

"B-But I'm not able to!"

"Doing this will ruin your life. Being a pornstar isn't easy. You basically have sex in camera for money. You will be called a slut. I don't want you to go through the same things I've been through."

Even with Yeonjun's wise words, I was still stupid and thought that it was worth it as I would end up having sex with so many cute chicks.

"Okie dokie, Yeonjun." I said with a teeny weeny voice that showed that I didn't give a fuck about the consequences.

-


	5. 5

It was the next day and I was still feeling scared that I could be famous for that video. However, I didn't care at the same time so I brushed it off my shoulders very quickly.

I looked at myself and thought about the student loan I was supposed to deal with. However, the process would take a while as I am very stupid when it comes to my logic.

Then, I thought about it. Why don't I make another one? But maybe this time I should show my full body?

When Yeonjun fell asleep in the couch of the living room, I took my parents' camera and placed it in a good position. I wore my tracksuit bottoms along with a normal sleeveless shirt. I got my lube ready whilst leaving a towel in my bed so I could clean up the mess.

Then after few minutes, I recorded myself masturbating and it lasted for 10 minutes.

When I finished, I had a nervous feeling in my guts. I wanted to go back, but I needed to be a pornstar in order to pay for the student loan. I watched the video and everything seems fine. I took the camera and placed it to the computer before deleting it. I went into Pornhub and uploaded it. That was my second video.

As I was uploading that video, Yeonjun opened the door without even knocking before entering. He looks around to see my desktop that had Pornhub in the screen.

"You don't listen, do you?" He said whilst tapping the floor with his feet. He looked at me like he was a parent. "Do you want me to tell mommy and daddy what you're doing online? What would they say? Do you think they'll love you anymore?"

At that point, I bursted into tears. I wanted to do this for money, but now he made me understand that what I was doing will not only get me fame, but I will lose the ones I need the most.

"Listen here Kai... I know you're doing this to pay off that student loan, but I'm pretty sure there's a workplace out there that can hire you."

"B-But... I failed university... I wanted to become a dancer and singer, but I can't anymore." I said whilst crying my balls out.

"I know, but being a pornstar isn't going to help. It will probably make it worse."

"Yeah... but what can I do?"

"Figure out a way."

"Fine..."

As he changes to his normal shorts and shirt, my video was published. I was scared, yet didn't care. I wanted to stop myself, but it was for the fame.

Yes, I know. Yeonjun told me to stop with the Pornhub, but what can I do instead? Nowhere will hire me. I was a loser that failed university. So I didn't get graduated there and now I had to pay off my student loan. If only I graduated so I could find a job in the music industry.

-


	6. 6

It has been 5 days when I uploaded my latest video and I was very scared about how my family would react if they saw me in Pornhub. Again, I didn't care very much about their reaction. However, it would be very obvious that I was scared of the consequences.

Of course, I didn't check my videos on that site for days and I was scared to see how many views does it has now. At first, I was hesitating a lot, but then I slowly went into Pornhub on my desktop and saw what I had needed to see. My second video went into over 2.5 million views.

2.5 FUCKING MILLION VIEWS!

Whilst meanwhile I looked into my first video and saw...

OVER 5 MILLION VIEWS!

I screamed so loudly to the point where I shouldn't think straight. My heart pounded so hardly that I could barely even breathe and I felt like fainting any moment. I grabbed my pillow and screamed as loudly as possible until I felt a little better about the situation.

Maybe Taehyun and Yeonjun were right. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

As I was in my mental breakdown, Yeonjun walks in to see if I was ok. I showed him the view count and he was pretty shocked to see it.

"5 million views in your first video? That's kinda impressive..." he said whilst nervously laughing.

"Huh... you say that but you would tell me not to be a pornstar."

"Nah... I've never seen someone's first video going over a million within a week."

"Yeah... but what should I do?"

"It's too late, Kai. You're on the internet and you're gonna be a famous pornstar!"

"Like you would of said that few days ago. LOOK AT THE DAMAGE I CAUSED!"

"You see now? But you didn't listen. Keep making more videos. Everyone will love you." He said love in the most sarcastic way to the point where it was getting scary.

At that point, I wanted to stop completely with the pornstar. However, I had already started and there was no going back. I needed to make more to the point where I'm completely famous.

As Yeonjun leaves the room with a scary smirk on his face, I quickly wiped my tears and looked at the comments on my second video.

"Who's this boy? He looks cute! 😍" one user said.

"Can anyone tell me what's his name?" another said.

Everyone was desperate to know who I am, but I kept it private. However, I was getting big to the point where people may need to know I am in order to tell other people I am Kai.

So I decided to make another video.

I looked around to see that my little sister wasn't around and Yeonjun wasn't there either. They probably went shopping or something. So I wore shorts along with some shirt. I placed the camera in a good position as I got the lube and the lighting ready.

Then I made a 9 minute video of me touching myself. I ended the video by saying that I'm Kai Kamal Huening before blowing a kiss to the camera.

I replayed the video and the part where I was speaking was actually audible. So I went to my computer and moved the video there before deleting it from the camera.

I uploaded it to Pornhub and everything was steady. That was when Yeonjun walked in to see me still naked in my room.

"I told you to knock, Yeonjun." I scolded him.

"What? We're men."

"So what? I still need my privacy."

"So you can do your videos for Pornhub?"

At that point, I was getting fed up with Yeonjun being annoying. I wanted to shout at him and tell him to knock before coming in, but I didn't. I was quiet.

"Tell you what, I'll help you." He said whilst patting my shoulder.

"Help me with what?"

"We can do a video together."

-


	7. 7

WHAT? Me and Yeonjun doing a porn video, TOGETHER?? I was speechless at the same as I didn't even know how to react. I thought he was joking, but it seems like he was actually serious.

"H-How can we do that?"

"I can ask my company if they can hire you even as a porn actor and we can be in videos together!"

W-What... m-me?" I spoked whilst shaking.

"Yeah. Do you want to do it?"

"S-Sure...?"

On Monday, we went to his company he works for and he asked his manager if I could join as an actor. Of course, they asked for my age and I was actually 23 at the time so it was legal for me to work. However, they would ask about my life or stuff like that.

Then, I was told to sign a contract. I read carefully what was written before signature it by my name. I did it and within few minutes, I was hired. They said that I was going to be paid ₩250,000 per month so I should be able to pay for the student loan by the end of the month.

I met my colleagues, who was very close to Yeonjun, and they were actually nice. They gave me a tour around the place and told me what am I going to do. As I was a porn actor, I would be where Yeonjun was in the acting room practicing my lines with Woozi, who was also a porn actor, along with another porn actor, Chaeyoung. There was few more people in the building along with Mark as the porn writer and etc.

So after that long day, I went home. I only came just to see how everything was and that. Yeonjun was looking at me like I did something interesting when I didn't. To be fair, I probably even farted. I would look around every time I release gas or even make eye contact with people for a long time.

"So Kai. Are you excited for your first day tomorrow at work?" He said as he winks at me funny.

"Uh... sure!"

"You don't want to do it anymore? I thought you wanted to be a pornstar for your student loan." He teased me.

"No! I do want to!"

"Oh. I see. Well lemme tell you something. Don't be scared."

"What would I-"

"Don't start crying back to me saying that they're being too harsh."

"Why would they be harsh? They seem nice!"

"Yeah. They're nice because you just started. They'll be easy on you at first, but they'll torture you. It's like being an idol. It's fun at first, but then you see the real secret behind."

"Huh. Ok."

I brushed everything that has been told off my shoulder and went to sleep. I never really cared about the bad sides of it, which was why I wasn't as scared as before.

-


	8. 8

It was my first day at work and everyone was nice to me. Everyone said hello to me and Yeonjun so I couldn't see what was bad about this job. Well, I was blind.

The manager, who's name was Joshua, took me to the office to ask some weird questions. Yeonjun was outside the room so if anything happened, he would knock and come in.

He told me to remove my shirt and pants and so I did. He looked at my body size and saw that I had a little bit of fat in my belly. He asked if I was able to remove it within a week and I thought, "why not?" I needed to go back to the gym anyways. It was my first day at work so I let it side for a little bit.

From that day, I would start going to the gym everyday and doing body workouts from my phone so I could have a nice toned body. However, what I didn't know was that it would lead me to somewhere I didn't want to go.

To make the process more faster, I decided to start dieting. I remember that I was in MacDonalds and I really want to eat a Big Mac with chips. However, I decided to eat a Veggie Burger with carrot sticks. I love eating burgers and chips. However, I was gonna have to pause it for a while until I was able to eat them again.

Of course, I didn't care what they said. I just wanted my money so I can pay off my student loan. However, ever since I started dieting and going to the gym, I started feeling more happier about myself. I wish I went to the gym when I was in university.

When I went home after that long day, Yeonjun told me what was going on at work and what did the manager tell me. I said everything and how happier I became even though it was my first day.

"Seems like you're happy! For now." He said the last part dull and quiet to show that there was no point of me even joining.

I mean, I didn't see the point of saying the workplace was bad. It seems fine! Everyone was nice! The manager even encouraged me to lose weight and everything was going great!

"What do you mean, Yeonjun? You don't want me to do this job?"

"No. In fact, I don't mind you doing this job."

"Then why are you acting shady?"

"Because... uh..."

"Tell me."

At that point, Yeonjun didn't know what to say so I won the argument. He just stood there muttering in his own words like an idiot.

"Ok. Goodnight then."

"Night Yeonjun."

-


	9. 9

The next day, I checked my weight to see how many calories did I lost from yesterday. I was 60kg. I lost 2kg! I felt so happy that I was finally losing weight!

I went to work with a smile on my face. Everyone said hello to me as I walked around the workplace. I told them that I lost 2kg and they were happy for me! Everyone said their congratulations, except one. Yeonjun. He looked at me whilst asking how did I even lose that much in one go. Of course. It was kinda a lot of weight gone in one day, but I was happy and I didn't let anything take my happiness away.

I was in the acting room with Woozi and he gave me the lines that I was going to do in their upcoming video. He said that I was going to act with him. He asked so many questions involving sex like...

"Have you ever had sex before?" He said as he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Um... no?"

"Oh dear... well..." he looked around as he hummed to himself.

"Are you going to lose my virginity in video?"

"Uh... yes...? Are you alright with that or...?"

I was scared. I didn't want to lose my virginity to Woozi as I barely even know him. It wasn't like I was going to be in set with Yeonjun. I tried to tell him, but then it was time to rehearse so I didn't have enough time to explain. He smiled whilst wishing me good luck for the video.

I was horrified.

"You guys ready?" The cameraman said. His name was Wonwoo.

The director, who's name was Chanyeol, was sitting down waiting to start filming when everyone knows their parts.

"ONE MINUTE!" Woozi yelled to the director. "Kai, are you feeling alright?"

"Uh..."

"It's ok... we're not going to do it now. If we start filming, we will do it."

"Uh... ok."

"OK WE'RE READY!" He spoked whilst giving the signal.

"Ok guys. You can start now."

As he was doing his part, I was a little scared about doing stuff to him when we start filming. However, I needed money. I didn't want to start clucking in front of Yeonjun when this was something I took for granted.

"So what have you been up to lately, Kai?"

"U-Uh... Well recently... my g-girlfriend... broke up with m-me..."

"Awh... that's too bad. I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine. I least I h-have... you?"

"Right... I'm always be by your side."

"Yeah... you're my b-best f-friend..."

As soon as I said "best friend", I immediately thought about Taehyun and how he was at of that very moment. Would he still be able to talk to me? Will he hate me?

"Yeah... I love you man..."

"I-I... love you too." I said whilst holding his hand.

"Ok guys! You can stop here." The director spoked to us. "Kai, I don't know if you're acting or not, but that was amazing."

"W-What did I do?" I spoked.

"Like the way you stuttered in your own words sounds like you was kinda upset." The director replied to my question.

I wasn't acting, I was nervous. I was going to lose my virginity on camera by Woozi and I didn't even know him that well! I wanted to switch actors, but it was too late. They wouldn't listen to a word that I need to say.

Then, it was time to film as we clearly know our lines. But the difficult thing was that we have to kiss and have sex without me running away in between. Yeonjun was watching me with the other actors and he was begging that I wouldn't cry in between. So I had to do what I had to do. I have to lose my virginity and have my first kiss with him.

"Ready guys?" The director spoke again as the cameraman gets ready to film us.

Woozi looked at me and whispered underneath his breath. "You're ready Kai?"

"Uh... I guess so."

"WE'RE READY!" He yelled whilst giving the sign again.

"ACTION!" The director spoke as the cameraman films us.

This time, I wasn't as scared as before...

—


	10. 10

"So... what have you been up to, Kai?"

"Well... it's kinda difficult to say but... my girlfriend broke up with me..." I actually added some more words to my lines so it can feel more natural like I was in a real conversation with him.

"Oh... that's too bad. I'm sorry."

"Nah... it's fine. I least I have you tho."

"Right. I'll always be by your side, ok?"

"Yeah... that's why you're my best friend."

"Yeah... love you man."

"Love you too."

At this point, my heart was racing, but I knew I shouldn't stop in between so I did a nervous giggle before taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself leaned close to him. Before I knew it, he kissed me. I wanted to scream whilst pushing him away, but I knew I couldn't do it. I wanted to cry, but I tried to hold it in. Then after, the director stopped filming us just to basically tell us to take a break as the next scene would be more explicit.

Yeonjun came up to me with a smile at his face. "Having fun, Kai?"

I couldn't answer the question as he would make fun of me for no reason at all. He would go on and on about the bad sides of being a pornstar and then using that "Oh you will love to be with Woozi. He's really sexy and nice in the bed" phase.

"Yeah I'm enjoying it. In fact, I'm quite happy that I'm having a sex tape with Woozi. He's absolutely hawt and handsome. I'm so glad I can fuck him for money!"

"Um... Kai?" Yeonjun spoked quietly.

"WHAT?"

"He's topping you."

Of course, I didn't think very much about that. In fact, I was quite stupid at the time. I literally said that I was topping Woozi, but he was topping me. So I was the bottom. However, I didn't even ask him who was topping who so I went over to him and asked.

"Hey Woozi?" I spoked as I tapped his shoulder few times.

"Yes Kai?"

"Who's topping again?"

"I don't know... probably me or you? They'll tell us. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. If you don't know, I'm a power top."

"Huh... you had never lost your virginity and you're saying you're a top." He said whilst laughing.

"I didn't. But I took a quiz on BuzzFeed."

"Quiz." He laughed at me again. "What does a foolish quiz know about you being a top or bottom?"

"I believe in quizzes I take!"

"Ok... but I'm assuming that you're a bottom."

"I'm not! Ever since I was in high school, I've been humping on my pillows as a practice."

"YOU HUMPED?" He laughed until he couldn't breathe. "Say sike right now."

"No I'm serious."

"Ok ok... Kai, don't make me laugh too hard. I'm eating."

"Uh..."

Then, Woozi decided to change the subject for some reason. "So... did you bring something to eat?"

"Uh... no."

"There's MacDonalds down the road. Why don't you go there?"

"On a diet."

"Right... why don't you get something to eat. You must be hungry."

"I am. I'm doing one meal per day and it has to be under 500kcal."

"Oh... right."

Then, Yeonjun caught up to me and showed me something on his phone as he gets his food out. "Kai!"

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"What is it, Yeonjun?"

"Remember your videos on Pornhub?"

"Yeah...?"

"Your third video had 10.5 million views, second had 19.8 million views and your first, wait for it, 29.9 MILLION VIEWS!"

"W-What?" I spoked as my jaw fell to the floor.

"Yeah! And it was all because I tagged you under, 'itsningningkai' as your Pornhub username!"

"WHAT??" I screamed. "I'm gonna die..."

"See! You're a pornstar now! Everyone knows you as my step-cousin!"

"YEONJUN!"

"Why are you screaming? I thought that's what you wanted!"

I wanted to faint, but I couldn't. My heart was racing so freaking fast. Why would he do something like that? I was getting bigger and bigger to the point where I could literally in the point where I could get famous and my family could find out any day now! All I needed to do was to put me in magazines, commercials or even adverts and my secret was out! My little sister could be even downloading songs from a website and a pop up ad would show up and there I was! Even worse, it would even show my name!

-


	11. 11

I ran to the gym in hopes that it could calm me down and stress can drain off my skin. However, nothing helped and I was still having that panic attack that people could even find me that easily! But it became worse when I came across a man who seems like a decade older than me.

"Are you 'itsningningkai' from Pornhub?" He spoked in his deepest voice which made me scared. "Are you Kai Kamal Huening?

"Uh..." I struggled to speak. In fact, I was stuttering in my own words. I couldn't get the things that I needed to say out.

"Or maybe you're the wrong person...". He spoked as he walked away slowly in embarrassment.

Of course I was 'ItsNingNingKai'. However, I don't want to be telling everybody who I was as I didn't want to get too big to the point where literally my family could find out as soon as they press the letter k in google search.

Then, I was doing push-ups in one part of the gym. That was when a girl came and saw me. She had fair skin with long brown hair that she tied up.

"Kai Kamal Huening? Is that you?" She spoked in her sweetest voice, which made me look at and see her beauty.

"Uh... Yeah?" I said very quietly to the point where I didn't know how she could hear me.

"Oh... you look cuter in real life. What are you doing here?"

"Working out. I was stressed so I came here."

"Oh... you seem nicely fit."

"Oh thanks."

Me and the girl was actually kinda cool. I could tell that she saw my video on Pornhub, but I didn't care as she was kinda beautiful in my sight.

"I'm Tzuyu. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kai."

"I already know you! Pretty sure millions of people know you by now."

"Yeah..." I said as I looked at her with blush in my face.

So I got back to my business and carried on working out for the next few minutes. Then I was on the treadmill. The girl was at her locker and she seemed like she was about to leave. So I ran to her before she went out so I could ask her for something.

"Hey Tzuyu!"

"Oh yeah?" She spoked as she looked at my direction.

"Hey uh... wanna hang out someday when I'm free?"

"Sure... here's my number."

"Cool. See you around."

"Alright, Kai."

Yes, that was real. I got her number and I was going to call her as soon as I finish with my workout session. So I went back to my locker and placed the number inside so nobody can steal it.

Few minutes later, I decided to leave. So I took all the things in my locker and went to the changing room to have a quick cold shower before getting changed. I went back to the building to see that Yeonjun was staring at me as I went back to sit down.

"Kai, break was over 10 minutes ago. Where were you?" Yeonjun scolded me like he was my manager.

"Sorry. I'm just gonna go back to where I'm supposed to go."

"Hurry fast. You don't want Joshua to find you walking around and not doing your job."

"Yes, Yeonjun."

-


	12. 12

I went to the acting room where everyone was waiting for me in the set. I could see Woozi looking all fed up as he see me walking inside the room.

"Kai, the director said that I'm topping you." He said as he taps his floor with his feet.

I went over to him with a smile on my face. He was confused, yet I didn't really care about it. Yeonjun was looking at me in the distance. I didn't know what to do as this was my first sex tape ever made.

"Ok Kai. Let me go through what you will need to do." Woozi said as the director shows the signs. "When he puts his hands up, that's means stop. When he points at you, that's when you start moaning."

"Do I fake it?" I asked.

"Yeah... are you good at that?"

"Uh... i guess?"

"Like how you would normally moan. Just fake it so the tape can look realistic."

"Like moan, moan?"

"Yeah... but fake. Let me teach you."

After few minutes of him teaching me how to fake moan in a way where it sounds realistic, I finally got the idea and we were ready.

"ACTION!" The director said as the cameraman filmed the scene.

We weren't saying very much so it was mainly Woozi being the top he was and kissing me in the bed. Soon, it was the major part. We removed our clothes as we slowly started to satisfy each other in a way that we actually enjoyed. Well... I didn't really get that satisfied but that doesn't matter.

Beforehand, they basically placed lube all over Woozi's cock so it wasn't a surprise that it didn't hurt as much as I thought. On top of that, I had to place a dildo along with lube so when we were about to actually start the sex, it didn't hurt. So all I had to do was a bit of quiet fake moans for a minute so they can stop the filming for a little bit.

So now, Woozi basically had to masturbate for a little bit until he was in that point where he needed to cum. It wasn't like he was a girl so he could just put fake cum inside and pretend it was real. Meanwhile, I was told to do the same thing.

Then, they filmed the part where he was about to cum and obviously, we did. After all of that, we kissed again very passionately before saying what we needed to say before wrapping it up.

"That was great..." he said as he took few deep breaths whilst glancing at my naked body that had a cummy ass. Yep, that was me.

"Yeah... it was really nice. Good thing I got to spend it with my best friend..." well... I kinda got out of the script a little with that sentence.

"Yeah... remember that I'm here for you. Don't feel alone, alright?" Yeah... I think he went out of script a bit as well.

"Yeah... I know you're always here for me in the good days and the bad days."

"Yeah, and I will never leave you."

"I love you, Woozi..."

"I love you too, Kai."

"OK CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!" The director finally spoked. I guess that last speech went as longer as it was meant to be. It was supposed to be something else, but we ended up changing it. However, the director wasn't that mad. In fact, he was fine with it. I remember that he even clapped for us when it was finished.

"Bravo! That's was amazing guys!"

"I think you did well, Kai!" Woozi said as he stroked my back. "Even though you kept on changing or adding something to your lines."

"Oh yeah... sorry about that."

"No it's okay." Woozi spoked. "It's actually not that serious, to be fair."

Then, I was able to go home. Yeonjun came up to me with a smile on his face. He looked scary, yet I didn't care much about it.

"Seems like you enjoyed it." Yeonjun spoked in his dull voice.

"Yeah I did."

"Yeah. You know what, you're right. There isn't anything bad about this workplace. I'm sorry I was acting shady about you as a pornstar."

"It's fine."

"Let's go to MacDonalds."

"Yeah, let's eat for a little bit."

As we walked over to MacDonalds, he was telling me sarcastically about how I was today when I was acting with Woozi. Then, we arrived at the fast-food restaurant. He looked at me whilst asking about what am I going to eat.

"I'm just gonna eat a Veggie Burger with carrot sticks."

"YOU WHAT?" He said as he laughed at me. "YOU'RE VEGETARIAN NOW?"

"Uh... I guess?"

"Ok... why don't you eat an actual burger with fries?"

"Because I'm dieting."

"Didn't the manager tell you to do that?"

"Yeah, and it made me happier for the last few days."

He finally stopped talking and ordered his own food before I ordered mine. We waited patiently for our meals to be delivered so we can catch a bus home. As I saw my meal, I had a whole veggie meal whilst Yeonjun had a Big Mac with fries and a cold cola drink. I had a smoothie instead of my usual drink, Fanta.

When we finally went home, my little sister was screaming from her room like she saw something that she has never seen before. I ran up to knock on her bedroom door, but she didn't answer. I knocked again, still no answer. Then, I thought she was dead, so I broke her door open to see a girl laying on the floor. I felt her belly and it was moving. So she probably fainted over something. When I looked up, I saw a computer screen, which was on google search, with my name on it and every since result showed my username in Pornhub. I exited the tab and switched it back on. It was google chrome. I went to the search bar and written the letter k and what came up was my full name! Kai Kamal Huening! So it was so easy for people to find me and know who I am!

—


	13. 13

"Yeonjun! YEONJUN!" I screamed for him as I switched off the tab.

"What is it?" He came up to see my little sister in the floor unconscious. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"SHE FAINTED!"

"Well put her in her bed before she wakes up!"

"Oh... ok!"

I tried to carry her, but I wasn't as strong as I thought. Meanwhile, Yeonjun was just standing there whilst staring at me. So I asked him politely if he could at least help me. Of course, he did. We carried her to her bed and tucked her in so she can think that she was dreaming the entire time.

"So what happened, Kai?" Yeonjun asked as we slowly got out of the room.

"Well... she found out about me in Pornhub."

"How?"

"I think she was trying to search up for something, but found my name and clicked on it."

"Holy shit... this is getting bad. Soon, your parents are going to find out..."

"Yeah... let's hope they won't know."

"Alright then."

We went back to eating our food as we were very hungry. I was still thinking about my sister and how she would see me as she knows I was in Pornhub. I wanted to go back now, but it was too late. I had to carry on.

Few hours later, we were watching a movie when we heard a knock at the door. At first, they were soft and gentle. But then, they were getting hardcore and loud. Eventually, my little sister opened the door and I heard my big sister screaming my full name like she has seen something horrific.

"KAI KAMAL HUENING!!" Her screams sounds absolutely terrifying to the point where she could be in a horror movie where she could be screaming and it could sound realistic. Yep. We all have the dolphin scream because we're related. You can just tell by hearing us scream for no reason at all that we're siblings.

"KAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" My big sister yelled again from downstairs.

I ran to her whilst acting nicer as she could be stressed with her music company's schedule and everything. I wanted to be extra nice to her. Maybe I could offer her a cup of water or something?

"Hey sis!" I said whilst waving at her and smiling. However, she wasn't smiling back.

"Do you know why I came back?" She said in a angry tone.

"Um... to see how everything is going?"

"No. I'm here because I saw something that you did."

"W-What did I d-do?"

"You know what you did. Tell me why you did it? Do you want some attention? Do you want to embarrass the family? Do you want to ruin your life?" I knew she was talking about me in Pornhub as there wasn't very much things I actually done wrong in my life.

"T-tell me what I did!"

"Sis, tell him what you saw." My big sister spoked to my little sister. Seems like she told her everything when she searched me up.

"Uh... Kai? You posted videos on Pornhub of you... maturbating... I seen it. I showed it to Lea so I could ask if this was real. Why would you do that?"

"Uh... because I wanted to-" I was interrupted by my angry big sister.

"I'm telling mom and dad when they come home."

-


	14. 14

Was my big sister going to snitch on me? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At first, I thought that it was the end of me. However, I know what I could do to fix it. I was going to delete my account. Well, that was what my sisters told me to do.

I went to my computer and deleted my videos before deleting my account completely. I looked at my sisters as I said sorry, but they didn't forgive me. In fact, they didn't want to talk to me. I didn't care anyways, so I just brushed it off and went to sleep.

When I woke up the next day, everything was quiet. My big sister already went back to where she would be practicing her choreography and all of that, whilst my little sister was walking around the house, but should would ignore me whenever I pass by. Yeonjun was the only person I was able to talk to. However, he would be saying his "I told you so" phases. So I decided to go to somebody who I could actually talk to. Taehyun.

When I went over to his house, he doesn't look so excited. In fact, he looked bored. I tried to explain what has happened for few days, but he didn't want to hear it and changed the subject.

"Well! I finally got a job at MacDonalds!" He spoked.

"Ah great!"

Then, his mother saw me and asked me to leave the house. I didn't know why at first, but then it was because that she knew that I was in Pornhub so she didn't want his son to be around me anymore. So we had to stop being friends. I was so depressed and lonely to the point where I needed help. But then, I remember something. What about that chick from the gym? I could ask her to go to a little cafe around the corner at my workplace. I took my phone out and called her. She said that she will take few minutes to arrive.

I went to the cafe and waited for Tzuyu to arrive. Then, I saw a pretty girl with long brown hair which hanged near to her butt. She was wearing a nice little crop top with a leather jacket on top. Her jeans were so fitted that I could see detail of her nicely toned ass and thighs. She walked over to me whilst smiling casually at my direction.

"Hey dude." She spoked.

"Did she just call me dude?" I thought in my head. Of course, it might be because she didn't want to say my name out loud. So that was why I didn't really care very much.

"Hey Tzuyu. How's everything going?"

"Nothing much really. I've been working out everyday ever since my father made fun of me for being a "little chubby" whilst playing video games at home."

"Oh... that sucks."

"Yeah... anyways. How are you been?"

"My life sucks and it's gonna suck even more."

"Tell me about it."

"My little sister found out that I was on Pornhub and told my big sister about it. She threatened to tell my parents and I don't know if they knew about it yet."

"Yikes..."

"Even worse is that I went to my friend's house, but his mother kicked me out as I wasn't a "role model" to his son."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"No... it's fine. I deserved it as I was stupid with my life. But now, I have to continue as I needed my money to pay off my student loan."

"Oh... I see. That wasn't a good idea then."

"Yeah. My friend and my step-cousin-"

"Choi Yeonjun?" She interrupted me as I was speaking.

"Uh... Yeah...?"

"Nice. He's a good looking man. Lucky to have a cousin like him."

"Yeah... he was even the one who suggest that I could go to his company where I could become a pornstar."

"OH MY GOSH! So you would be in this channel, KinkyDokieTv, in the site!"

"What is that?"

"If you had been on Pornhub before, then you would of already known about this channel. It's where Choi Yeonjun is at! There's even other actors such as Woozi, which is another popular pornstar within the company!"

"Woozi?"

"Yeah! He's bi even and he's a power top!"

"Is he really that famous?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows him! You had been in Pornhub before, right?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Then why don't you know about this channel? It's one of the most popular channel in the site as of South Korea and imagine yourself in this channel!"

"Right..."

We finally decided to buy something as we were sitting there for 15 minutes without ordering a thing. I took an egg salad with water whilst she had a nice sandwich with coffee. We then sat back down whilst giggling at each other nervously for no reason at all.

"So..." she started. "What are you doing after this?"

"Meh. Nothing much really. Maybe going home. I don't mind if you want to go somewhere with me. I just want somebody to talk to."

"Well you have me!"

"Yeah. I'm glad that I met you. Otherwise, I would be alone, apart from my annoying step cousin that would repeatedly say "I told you so" a billion times until I literally explode."

"Heh." She laughed. "Oh Kai. You're kinda cool to be honest."

"Really?"

"Of course? Why are we even hanging out?"

"Because you like me?"

"Hehe..." He giggled again. "Well... it might be true...?"

"Might be true?" I said out of confusion.

For the next 5 minutes, we started laughing at each other for no reason at all and we kinda brushed it off when he had finished. Soon, we decided to leave and go our separate ways. I went home to see that my parents' car was back.

I'm so dead...

—


	15. 15

I went inside the house to see my big sister looking at me in a way that she looked triggered. Then, she called for our parents to say that I had arrived back home. I saw my mother looking very annoyed whilst my father was emotionless.

"Kai Kamal Huening?" My mother spoked to me. Whenever she would call me by my full name, it was scary.

"M-Mother?" I muttered underneath my breath.

"I need to tell you something."

"W-What is it, m-mother?"

"YOU'RE FAMOUS, KAI! HOW DO YOU FEEL!" My father spoked as he fanboys in front of me. Ok, I wasn't expecting that.

"Uh... how did you guys find out?"

"You know... you making money by masturbating in camera!" My mother spoked in her graceful voice.

WHAT? So all this time, I was panicking about my parents finding out just to realise that they weren't even mad about it. I was so confused! I showed my naked body on the internet and got viral over it. How did they not care very much about it?

"You're the best son in the world! You can be making so much money for your parents!" My mother spoked as she hugged me.

"Oh... you're welcome?"

My sisters looked at me in disgust. They didn't know why they weren't as shocked as I thought. Instead of me being a disgrace to my parents, I made them happier. Then, they told me that I could have sex with girls for money. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I went with it. On top of that, I had always wanted to have sex with girls. I didn't know about boys yet at the time, however.

I soon went on Instagram telling everyone that I can do hookups now. Of course, it was stupid. However, it was so people can brag to their friends that they had sex with one of the most popular pornstar in South Korea. So I posted it and waited few hours for people to dm me. Interestingly, I stumbled upon this girl who wanted to hook up with me.

I went to a neighbourhood, which had a lot of apartments, to go to her house. I rang the doorbell and then went all the way to her door. Came out was a little pale girl with black short hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a nice little dress that revealed her skinny legs. She took me inside so we can start the steamy session. As she started to talk about how cute and hawt I was, I checked my pockets for if I had any items with me. Luckily, I brought my condom and a little bottle of lube.

"Did you bring any money with you?" I said very teasingly.

"Yeah... you said ₩10,000, right?"

"No I said ₩50,000 as I'm too nice in the bed..."

"Oh ok..."

She gave me the money and I placed it on my pocket. We basically did it for few minutes until I decided to leave. I saw her filming me during the scene, but I didn't care.

I went home the same day with a smile on my face. My sisters looked at me in disgust but I didn't even know why. I gave them a dirty look before walking to my bedroom. It was the first time I did that to my sisters.

I stayed in my room whilst looking at some videos on YouTube. Then, Yeonjun came out of nowhere like he didn't stay in the house.

"What do you want?" I spoked to him.

"I'm so happy for you!" He said.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be paid extra this month!"

My heart was glowing. I knew that this was a good idea. And if my sisters don't think so, then I don't care about their opinion. Life was going great.

-


	16. 16

From the past week, I've been lost 5.9kg and I didn't have to do very much! My dieting has been going well and I had been doing workouts at the gym and at home with an app.

I had been with 10 different girls so I earned around ₩500,000 from the past week. I even got noticed on Pornhub even more as they would sneakily film and post it on social media and, or the site and they would say that they had sex with me!

I even did another video with another actor after the first video with me and Woozi went viral! Everybody loved seeing my petite body with an average sized cock. So of course, I did another one with a girl named Chaeyoung, which was a porn actress within the company.

Life was going great. Even though it caused me to lose some people, it was worth the money. I would do anything for money, even if I had to do some risks.

Yeonjun used to go to this app called "chaturbate" so he could chat to his fans. That was when I've decided to do this same thing.

I made an account named, "ItsNingNingKai", and told people on social media to follow me and get me to 1,000 followers so I will do my first live. Within minutes, I had already over that limit, so I did my live.

It lasted for about 25 minutes. People were telling me so many questions about how I was and how to hookup with me. Every donation would make me strip or play with myself as I go on.

When I finished my live, I took my towel and cleaned myself in the bathroom. As I was relaxing in my hot bubble bath, I heard a knock on the door.

"KAI!!!" That was my little sister. She has been acting shady ever since she found out about me in that porn site. I didn't know why she turned like that, but I didn't care as much anyways.

"KAI!!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" My little sister screamed again. "KAI! I'M GONNA ASK LEA TO BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR!"

I rolled my eyes as I quietly relaxed on my warm bath. However, she managed to get my big sister to break the door open so she could stomp in and open the shower curtains. I quickly hidden my part as I look at my furious sisters staring at me with their arms crossed.

"Don't act like you're scared of us seeing your itty bits, Kai." My little sister spoked.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS AGAIN ONLINE?" My big sister yelled at me.

"What did I do?" I yelled back, which was a big mistake.

"YOU HAD SEX AND POSTED IT ON THE FUCKING SITE!" My big sister screamed at me whilst hitting me hard in the face.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE, KAI! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES????"

"YEAH YOU STUPID ANIMAL THAT HAS SEX FOR MONEY!"

I was getting picked on by my sisters, yet I chose not to do anything. But I was angry, very angry. I wanted to hit them, but I can't. I needed to be a good gentleman. But if it's something like this, then I can bend the rules a little bit.

"AHH! SHUT UP!" I said as I got up to punch my big sister in the head extremely hard to the point where she bumped into the wall behind her.

"MOM! KAI HIT LEA!" She snitched.

-


	17. 17

"HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT?" My mother scolded me as she hit me with a tree log hard in the buttocks. She told me to remove my towel that was wrapped around me as I got up to leave the bathroom as I "liked" being naked for people's entertainment. She did it in front of my sisters so they could have a good laugh over it.

"There, there. Why are you scared of your mother seeing your penis? Millions of people have already seen it!" She said that as I was covering it with my bare hands.

"YOU'RE NOT MY REAL MOTHER!"

"Still, I've seen you naked before. Even when you was a baby."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

I started arguing with my mother about her seeing me naked when I was young. I doubted it as I was only 8 when she got married to my father. Soon, the argument took a big turn and for some reason, I reacted badly.

"Well I didn't know that my step-son wanted to be a slut for money."

That was it... my step-mother called me a slut. I was so heartbroken that someone that I would see as a role model would call me that. At that point, I yelled at her saying that I didn't want to be her step-son anymore and I want to leave the house. She didn't care. I ran to my bedroom to cry it out as I packed my clothes so I could leave and find a better place to live.

As I walked out, my sisters and my mother was emotionless whilst I was crying my balls out. I knew it was for the best as they loved to pick on me for my career choice.

I couldn't find a place to live until I remembered about Tzuyu, the gym girl. So I called her and told her what happened. She agreed that I could stay with her until I could figure out where I could live for the time being.

I went to her house and it was very big, yet small in the outside. She organised a room for me so I could sleep and she even offered some food in case if I didn't eaten today.

I met her family and they seemed very nice. She had sisters named Sanhae and Sanbae. They were twins. She also had a little niece called Jaening. She stayed in the grandparents house because Sanhae divorced with her ex-husband, Jonghoon, after he had allegedly abused her when she was pregnant.

Her parents were very nice and welcoming as well. They allowed me to stay as long as I wanted, just so I could feel happier. They asked me so many questions about life and I didn't know what to say as what was going on, as of that time, was that I was becoming a pornstar. They didn't get to that. In fact, they went on and on talking about my family and my university.

"I failed university and now I don't know how I can pay off my student loan." I explained.

"That's not nice. Why don't you find a place who can hire you so you can get money?"

"Um... I'm looking for that."

I was trying to avoid the fact that I was literally working as a porn actor just so they don't think about anything bad about me. However, it kept getting closer and closer to the point where I had to explain it to them.

-


	18. 18

"Well... I-I work as a p-porn actor..." I quietly muttered the word porn underneath my breath.

"Pornstar? Your name is Kai, right?" The mother spoked.

"Yeah."

"Wow... you really famous now! I'm guessing you're a good actor, even though I've never seen any of these videos of yours."

"Yeah... I'm kinda alright. I started not too long ago."

"That's nice!"

So her mother didn't hate me for being a porn actor. In fact, she was interested to know more about it. We spoked for few minutes until it was time to go to bed.

I still think about my family, but now I have Tzuyu as of then. I slept in a bed in their guest room. It had a bathroom inside as well. I slept well as I would need to go to work the next day.

It has been a week since I ran away from home and life was going better ever since I went to Tzuyu's house. I felt emotionally and mentally better as I wasn't around people, who I looked up to my whole life, that would be making fun of me for my career choices.

I still went to the gym, and I lost 4.2kg from the past week. I was also still doing my dieting and I was happy with the changes in my body.

At work, I was going to make a video with Yeonjun. He didn't seem weirded out as he doesn't even care. We seen each other naked so it wasn't a big deal at the same. However, we're going to be having sex together for the first time.

Don't get me wrong, we were both non virgins at the time, but it was quite shocking when we were both got told to do a video together. But we didn't care as much.

As I was in set with him, I had a nervous feeling in my gut that I would do something wrong. However, everything went well and we had an amazing time.

Of course, my dieting plans were still on and I rarely even go to MacDonalds anymore. The reason why I would go was because it was near my workplace. Not to mention that they also have things in the menu that are diet free.

Everything was perfect and stable. Until I had a call from my father. Apparently, he missed me being at home and he wanted to know why I ran away from home. So I told him. He was shocked that my family would do such thing to me.

I had my father in my side, but my sisters wouldn't even budge and my mother was still a bitch. Yeonjun was obviously fine with me as we work together, but that was pretty much it. Nobody else liked me.

I tried to keep it together and not think about it, but I missed my family so much. I remember the times where we used to be so cool with each other and none of this would happen. I still cry about those memories, but I know that I should move on and make new memories.

My biological mother was in my life for 6 years and then left me due to stomach cancer. If I could go on with my mother, then I can go on without my family. Well... except my father, of course.  
-


	19. 19

It had been 2 weeks and so many things has been happening.

I got up and I saw that I was still in Tzuyu's place. I went to go to the bathroom to check my weight. I was at 42kg. Bits of my bones were sticking out and I could see a lots of extra skin. I went to have a cold shower as I kinda felt a little bored.

I took a hoodie from my suitcase and jeans before walking out and greeting Tzuyu's family. I also had some breakfast too. I ate eggs.

Afterwards, I went to work. As Yeonjun could see that I was getting very thin, that was when he started to get concerned. He ran up to me go ask if I was doing ok. I was fine.

"You look very hungry. Do you want to eat?" Yeonjun asked as he handed me some money.

"No thanks. I had a nice breakfast."

"Are you sure? You look too skinny."

"No I'm fine."

"Who wants to go to a pool party!" One of my co-workers spoked to all of us. Yeonjun placed his hand up as he loved pool parties. Then, he turned to me.

"Do you want to go, Kai?"

"Uh... sure?" I said unsurely.

I remembered that I was in the changing room. I was getting ready for my role. Woozi was all dressed up in a nice casual outfit, whilst I was still on my normal clothes. He finally left the room and I was alone. I finally took my shirt off and I saw my bones sticking out like I was going to die of starvation. I didn't want to show anyone as they may think that I had anorexia. So I tried to hide myself as best as possible. However, it was my turn to be in the video and that would mean I would have to strip. That made me nervous.  
-


	20. 20

"Hey Kai!" Yeonjun said as he went inside the changing room. I quickly placed my shirt on so he wouldn't be able to see my tiny weenie body with bones sticking out. "You're not scared of me, are you?"

"N-No! I was g-getting ready for my role!" I faked giggle after I had done speaking.

"Right... well good luck then!"

"Thanks!"

Obviously, he knew what was going on but he was good at hiding it. So I took a breather and went on with the flow.

It actually went well! Nobody suspected a thing! I everyone knew that I had such a petite body, but didn't care if I had bones. Well, I was a little scared.

My boss saw how my body looked and was shocked to say the least. He kept saying that I looked handsome and shouldn't be overdoing it. However, I didn't stop.

I kept going to the gym every since day without a break. I was still on my diet. Everything was such a routine to me that I couldn't just stop like that.

I was in the changing room again and I was fully naked. I was so skinny from top to bottom. My legs and arms were sticks so I couldn't even look at my belly. The strict diet and the gym was so stupid. I caused myself to be anorexic. I missed my skinny chubby body. I missed eating the foods I liked. The burgers, pizzas, chips, chicken... all of it. I forced myself to stay out of it and now I could see a skinless person on the mirror that was me.

"Kai?" Yeonjun called out for me. I suddenly looked back to him with tears in my eyes whilst naked.

"Kai... what happened to you?"

"M-my stupid dieting p-plans!" I broke down crying as I spoked through my words.

"Aww... why don't you stop the dieting for few days?"

"B-But I can't... once you start, y-you can't stop..."

"Look at you. You're all boned up! I missed the baby fat you had."

"I-I want to be myself again..."

"You can. Why don't we go to MacDonalds?"

"O-Ok..."  
-


	21. 21

Me and Yeonjun both went out after I had finished changing. As we looked at the menu, I thought about having a smoothie with a salad.

"Can I have a salad?"

"Why don't you have a Big Mac like you always used to have?"

"I don't know..."

"Didn't you want to gain a little weight so you can get rid of that boney body of yours?"

"I-I do!"

Yeonjun brought me a Big Mac with my favourite smoothie. He wanted to try it out so he brought one for himself too. As I munched into my Big Mac, I had the urge to cry. I felt disgusting eating it.

"Why are you crying Kai?"

"Uh... can I eat the rest later?"

"Don't you want to eat it now?"

"I'm full..."

"Already?"

"Yeah... I can eat it later... right?"

"Uh... sure?"

As we walked into the bus, Yeonjun looked at me as I was sitting down, waiting to go to my stop. However, I didn't know where to go. I didn't pack my bags yet where I was staying in Tzuyu's place, but I decided to go to his house so I could see how it looked.

It was a long trip, but we made it to the stop. We then had to walk for 5 minutes until the big mansion was in front of us. I looked at it in fascination. It was a white house with a bit of gold. As we walked in, there was a pathway which lead us to the door of the house. It was fancy. Inside was very big. There was so many rooms in the house to the point where I wondered how many people actually lived there. Then, we went to the living room. We saw a man sitting there whilst watching a show on the television.

"Hey Soobin!" Yeonjun yelled out. The man looked over to Yeonjun's direction whilst smiling. He hugged him to tightly to the point where Yeonjun could break any time.

"You're alright, bae?" Yeonjun asked him.

"Oh I'm fine."

Soon after that conversation, they started smooching each other's lips. That was when I knew that he was his boyfriend or something.

"Oh this is my cousin, Kai."

"KAI KAMAL HUENING??? FROM PORNHUB?"

"oh dear..." I whispered to myself.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"OMG! YOU HAVE SUCH A CUTE COUSIN!"

"Yeah... thanks?"

Soon enough, I got bored. So I started walking around the house to see something interesting. I went upstairs and I saw like about 10 doors on the hallway. The first door I opened had a sign saying, "Kira's room" with cute flowers and hearts on the background. I wanted to go inside, but I was scared. But I walked in anyways.

The room looked like it was for a little girl. However, the little girl was nowhere to be seen. So then I closed the door and walked away like nothing has happened.

Then, I saw another room and I opened it straight away. It was a guest's room. There wasn't very much inside it, but that was all I could say about that room. Basic.

I went into door by door and everything was interesting. However, i bumped into this one room. I opened it and saw a bed with everything inside including a camera and everything. That must be Yeonjun's room. It looked so nice and fancy. Then, I saw a shadow coming where I was. It was coming near me. Then all of a sudden, i felt something tapping me.  
-


	22. 22

"Kai. What are you doing in my room?" He asked me. It was out of nowhere so I got scared.

"Uh... nothing?"

"Ok... do you want to see my dogs?"

As soon as he said dogs, I immediately said yes. He took me back downstairs to go to the garden. It was a big place. Then, 3 dogs ran to our direction as they all jump into Yeonjun.

"Why hello there!" Yeonjun spoked to one of the dogs.

"Aww! They're so cute!" I spoked.

"When would dogs wouldn't be cute?"

"When they're scary?"

"Heh... these are my dogs. Annie, Sammie and Dannie."

"Aww."

Annie was a little white dog. She was the least energetic one of the dogs as apparently she could be pregnant. Sammie was a medium size dog. He had brown fur and he loved to play 24/7. Last was Dannie. He was a black dog. He was quite big, but was quite young for his age.

As Yeonjun said, Annie could be pregnant with puppies. She was always seen with Dannie and Soobin even saw them having sex one time. They didn't take her to the vet yet, but she was fine. Just lays down a lot, but there shouldn't be anything wrong with her.

Yeonjun was prepared for whatever was going to happen. He had extra food ready, extra beds and he knew what he was going to do. It would be his first time with puppies, but he has been looking after these 3 dogs for years.

We played with Sammie whilst the 2 other dogs were doing their business in the bushes. He was very energetic and he even got attached to me quite easily. We would play few games of catch and he would bring back the ball within 15 seconds. He loved doing tricks as well. Whenever Yeonjun would tell him to do something, he would do it. He could do over 100 commands. He could even get the toilet paper or get his phone from his bedroom without breaking it.

After that, we had dinner. It was crispy chicken with rice. I loved chicken. However, I wanted to keep with the diet. I knew that it would upset Yeonjun so I ate a little bit of the food and I can feel tears in my eyes. Soobin saw and decided to give me a tissue to dry the tears.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Soobin asked.

"He has been like this even when I brought him MacDonalds." Yeonjun spoked to him.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know... I feel like taking him to the doctors before anything goes wrong."

"Does he have a problem eating?"

"No... he has been in that strict diet and was even going to the gym everyday."

"Oh no... he can't be anorexic, right?"

I heard that word over and over. I didn't want to say that it was true. I would force myself to eat the food, but then I would have the feeling to throw up. I ate the chicken and for me it tasted nice, but I felt awful like I was a vegetarian eating meat for the first time in years or in my life.

"Kai, are you enjoying your meal?" Soobin asked me.

"Yeah... thanks Soobin." I spoked whilst faking a smile.

"You're welcome. You know, it's important to eat everything that is in your plate!"

"Right..."


	23. 23

After the dinner, I went to Tzuyu's house. She was looking very excited to see me. Her body changed after that few weeks. She was even wearing the short shorts with a baggy shirt on.

"Hey Kai!" She said very energetically.

"Hey... what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Working out a lot."

"Ah I see..."

"You seem skinnier..."

"Yeah... I kinda lost a bit of weight."

"You're ok Kai?"

"Never been better!" I faked a laugh so I can seem fine.

"Right... I'll be in my bedroom."

"Alright then."

As he walked towards her bedroom, I went to my bedroom to go on my laptop for a little bit. Even though I deleted my channel for Pornhub, I wanted to check to see what was there.

When I searched up my name, I saw my old videos that had about 30 million views. People had been uploading it when I deleted my channel. Then, I saw my video from that "KinkyDokieTv" channel Tzuyu was talking about one time and it had over 150 MILLION VIEWS. That was more than the amount of people living in Korea right now. So that means, people were seeing me outside Korea.

I found a video where I was with Yeonjun and it had english subtitles on them. It had over 40 million views. Then I saw a video with spanish subtitles on them and it had 35 million views. And yep, you name it.

I was so shocked. Was I really a worldwide pornstar?


	24. 24

I remember I woke up very tired. I opened the curtains to see the light shining in my room. I looked into a mirror to see a skinny boy with only bones. Yes, it was me.

I cried in the mirror whilst telling myself that I was ugly. I went to the bathroom to pee. When I looked down, I could see that I had a weird lump on my cock.

I was extremely anxious. I couldn't breathe at that moment. At first, I thought it was cancer, so I got scared thinking that I was going to die. However, I calmed down and decided to call a doctor to determine what was going on.

I told the doctor everything that she needed to know and then she told me that I might have HIV. I was scared. That would mean that I would have to quit my job. She asked if I wanted to take the test to see if it was negative or positive and I said yes.

I followed everything that she told me to do and I went home the same day. I was feeling nervous that I couldn't even think straight anymore. My life was turning upside down and there was nothing I could do about it.

Few days later, I was called to go back to the doctor. I wore my casual outfit eating my breakfast. My father called me for the first time in days. He asked if I could do some activities with him and I had to explain about me going to the doctor. He agreed to go with me so I could have an arm to cry on if I was positive.

I waited in the waiting room with my father and I was super nervous for the results. I could imagine how could Yeonjun react to it and it would be bad.

We walked in together and I was shaking as the doctor held out the paper which had the statement for if I had HIV. I quietly prayed that it would be negative. Then, the doctor was ready to speak to me.


	25. 25

"Mr Huening, you're HIV positive."

My heart broke as I heard that sentence over and over in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about all the things I did to get into this moment. The effort I did to go to my work was out of nothing as this was going to happen anyways. I cried to my father and he hugged me whilst saying that everything was going to be fine.

I went to the park with my father and I was still hurt broken by the fact that I would never have sex again. We fed the ducks until I felt much better. That was when I called Yeonjun to explain what happened.

"Y-Yeonjun?" I called for him.

"Kai! You sound upset. Are you ok?"

"N-no..."

"Why not?"

"I-I went to the d-doctors to c-check i-if I had H-HIV, an-And..."

"It was positive?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Kai... I'm so sorry..."

"No... this is all my fault... I should of worked in a different place..."

"But you're here now. How are you going to pay for your student loan now?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

"Right... you can try to talk to the manager and he can explain what's going to happen."

"Will do. I will call him straight away."

"Yeah. You can call me back if anything happens."

"Alright then."

I cut off the phone and looked at my father. He was worried about my happiness so he decided to comfort me as much as possible. As he was doing so, I called my manager explaining the situation.

"Hello, this is Kai Kamal Huening."

"Oh Kai. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine... however, I need to explain something."

"What is it?"

"Well... I went to the doctors and they said that I could have HIV so I took the test and it came out as positive."

"Yikes... I feel you man. That even happened to my sister."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So what do you think we can do now?"

"I don't know. I really need to pay off my student loan."

"Right... you could take medication that can prevent you from climaxing...? Or there could be a thing that you use before you start the intercourse where you put something inside of the person you're having sex with...?"

"Ah... I mean, I could use those. But what happens if they forget to place the thing inside of the person I'm fucking with and then they catch it?"

"Yeah... that's the thing..."

"Or I could start doing solo videos?"

"You could do that. But at the same time people love duos."

"Right..."

"Tell you want, I'll place you with this girl named Yuta."

"Who's Yuta?"

"Yuta Nakawuta is a porn actress. She rarely even comes here as she has HIV. So she doesn't have anyone to partner with."

"Oh... so nothing will happen to me?"

"Nothing. You just need to have sex with the ones who are HIV positive. Nothing much."

"Ok. Thank you."


	26. 26

I cut off the phone and I smiled to myself. At least I wasn't losing my job and I could carry on with that student loan I was saving up for.

My father looked at me and asked if I wanted to go home with him. I was worried, but I said yes as he would be with me if anything goes wrong.

As I walked into the house for the first time in weeks, everything seemed quiet. I only saw my little sister living alone in front of the television. She looked up and clearly saw me with my father. She acted very excited to see me when I knew for a fact that she was disgusted to see the face that was in Pornhub.

"Kai!" I went over to hug me. "I missed you so much!"

"Uh... I missed you too...?"

Then my step-mother walked in and saw me with my father together. Her eyes falsely widened as she walks towards me with a smile on her face.

"Ah... Kai! You're back!"

"Y-Yeah...!"

I was so confused. They were making fun of me for my life decision and now they were happy to see me. I thought that it was going to be just fine as missed me being in the house. However, my father needed to go toilet so he left me with my sister and my step-mother.

"Why are you here?" My little sister muttered underneath her breath.

"Well dad-"

"Why aren't you at your girlfriend's house having sex?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah. That's because all you do is hookup."

Then, my father finally came downstairs and saw us together. Their tone was different from when they were making fun of me. That was when I had realised that they were only doing this just so I could sound stupid if I tell them off.

Soon after, we had dinner. Everything would be just fine until my father left to go something quickly and they would act up again. When he comes back, everything turns back to normal. Yep.

After 2 hours of staying there, I had decided to leave. I was a little tired of them but that doesn't matter to me at the moment. I was in the middle of getting enough money for my student loan!

I went to Tzuyu's place again sleep there during the night. As I was about to sleep, Yeonjun called me to ask where was I sleeping at the entire time. I had to explain who was Tzuyu and how did we met.

"Ah that's cool. I thought you was still outside so I thought if you wanted to stay at my place."

"Your place? I mean... do you have any space?"

"Yeah. I have a few bedrooms. You can join in one of them."

"Ok then."

I got up and started packing my stuff in my suitcase as I decided to leave earlier. I was quite a lazy bee so I don't think they would want me to stay for a long time.


	27. 27

The next day, I woke up at 7am to get my clothes ready and my hair so I could look presentable. As I dragged my suitcase with me, I bumped into Tzuyu.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my cousin's place. Don't worry. I'll come back to visit."

"Oh... ok."

"If you want to meet up, you can text me! Right...?"

"Yeah of course. I'll call you for anything."

Soon after that, I went to the nearest bus stop and waited for 10 minutes. Then, the bus came and I went further and further until I reached to my stop. I stepped out and started walking towards the fancy looking house that was Yeonjun's.

I called Yeonjun to say that I was outside and he opened the gates for me to enter. He then opened the front door so I could enter with my heavy suitcase. He took me to my room, which was upstairs on the right side. I placed my suitcase down before doing anything else.

Soobin approached me with some doughnuts. I didn't want to look like I didn't want anything so I just took one. I started tearing up in every bite I took. However, I was able to chew and swallow it down my throat.

Then after, they went outside where the dogs were just to play with them for a bit. Sammie kept on jumping on me like he wanted a hug, but I didn't care. Dannie and Annie was in their little space, like always. But whilst I was playing catch with Sammie, I heard a sound of a dog howling like it was hurt. It was coming from on of the bushes. I went over there to see that Annie was laying down on her back and Dannie was comforting her. That was when I called Yeonjun and Soobin if there was something going on.

"What happened, Kai?" Yeonjun asked me.

"What is it?"

"Annie is lying down like that and she's howling. I think she's hurt..."

Soobin started running around to get the blanket and a dog bed whilst Yeonjun was comforting her. I helped Soobin by placing her into the bed and he would check to see if she was ok. Then all of a sudden, puppies came out.

"Aww..." Yeonjun whispered underneath his breath as he held Soobin on the arm.

"I knew she was pregnant!" Soobin smiled.

The 4 newborn puppies were cuddling with their mother as they did their little barks for the first time. Yeonjun picked them up one at a time to see their sex.

"2 girls and 2 boys!" Yeonjun announced.

We named the two girl puppies, Mimi and Momo, and the boy puppies, Jiji and Jojo. I chose the boys's names and Yeonjun didn't mind a thing.

Sammie walked to us to see his new baby brothers and sisters. He sniffed on them before licking their faces. I guess that's dogs way of greeting each other? That was the first thing I had in mind.

I carried Jiji up and he was looking scared. Of course he was blind, but he looked like he could see my face. His eyes were moving whenever I move my finger near his face.

Then as I was looking after the newborn puppies, Yeonjun took a picture and sent it to his private instagram account. Then, a random girl came up to our direction and she looked like she was around 5 or something.

"PUPPIES?!" She screamed as she ran towards us with Soobin.

The girl had long brown hair that had a fringe along with a bow on top. She had black eyes with rosey red lips. She wore a little white summer dress along with sandals.

"Oh Kira! Come and look at the newborn puppies!" Yeonjun spoked to her.

Apparently, Kira was Yeonjun's child. He used to have a girlfriend named Nayeon but she passed away few hours after she gave birth. Kira was all he had left of her. He would of put her on adoption, but he kept her.

He didn't reveal his daughter to the world yet as he didn't want anyone to know that he was a father that basically has sex to pay his bills.


	28. 28

After that, we had dinner. Kira was getting fed rice and already-cut chicken. I ate a little amount of rice with no chicken. Soobin looked at me and asked why didn't I wanted to eat chicken.

"I-I... I don't know..."

"Why don't you eat a little bit?"

"O-ok..."

I ate a little bit of the greasy made chicken and I started crying again. Soobin offered me a tissue paper whilst Yeonjun was looking at me weirdly.

"Kai, just eat please." Yeonjun pleaded.

"O-ok..."

I took the chicken that was on the tray and ate a tiny bite like a bite a little mice would eat and I would still cry. Kira was watching me the entire time and she started eating it the same way I was doing.

"Kira, eat properly." Yeonjun demand Kira. He then looked straight at me and saw the way I was eating as well.

"Be a good role model, Kai." Yeonjun spoked to me. "She's going to copy you."

I started eating more chicken and I would start crying more hardly for no reason at all. All the guilt was coming back to me in one go and I didn't know why.

"Kai. Why are you crying?" Yeonjun asked the question. I was silent. I didn't know what to say or explain to him as everything I say would be invalid. "Kai? Kai!"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... I'm fine."

"Ok. Finish your food and then you can wash it."

"O-ok..."

I managed to eat half of the chicken. I couldn't eat anymore as I was thinking about the guilt in my head. So I just stood up and threw the chicken in the trash.

As I was about to do so, Yeonjun stopped me and told me to finish everything that was in the plate or he was going to feed me like a baby.

"I'm full, Yeonjun!"

"But didn't you want to get rid of your boney body?"

"I do... but-"

"Then you will need to stop with this habit."

"Ok."

I placed the plate back on the table and tried to eat the rice only. When I had finished it, I was stuffed. I couldn't eat anymore. However, I had only the chicken left.

Yeonjun ended up feeding me the chicken like a baby and Kira would be watching me whilst laughing. I felt so humiliated.


	29. 29

3 DAYS LATER

It was my birthday and Yeonjun was planning that I should have a pool party. I didn't want that as I was already too uncomfortable with my body.

We were going to work the same day when everyone started singing for me with a cake. I wanted to seem very happy as it was my birthday. However, I was horrified because that would mean that I would have to eat a cake in front of everyone.

"Here's your cake, birthday boy!" Woozi said as he gave the sliced cake to me.

"Come on, birthday boy. Eat your cake!" Yeonjun spoked.

Now the pressure was on me. I have to eat the cake. It wasn't like I hated cakes, I just wanted to lose weight. However, I didn't knew my dieting plains would turn into a eating disorder.

"Aww... doesn't the birthday boy like cakes?" Yeonjun teased as he stared at me.

"Is he always like that?" Woozi asked.

"Yeah... I think he might have anorexia."

"NO I DON'T!" I protested at Yeonjun.

"Then eat it." He demanded.

That was when I took a bite of the food that I once called paradise. However, I couldn't taste anymore.

It was a chocolate sponge cake with white chocolate icing and m&ms and oreos were on top. Those were my favourite chocolates. I would eat those everyday if I haven't went into this stupid diet.

So, I thought the cake was disgusting. All the guilt has been added to the cake and it didn't taste the way it would normally taste.

I wanted to throw up in the spot. However, I couldn't show that I absolutely hated the cake as Woozi made it especially for me and I had to be grateful for it and finish in the spot.

"Is it nice, Kai?" Yeonjun asked.

"Y-Yes..." I lied as I swallowed it whilst my tears were dripping down to my cheeks due to the guilt in my head.

"Why is he crying?" Woozi asked Yeonjun.

"He normally does his whenever he eats good food."

"Why? He is ok?"

"Yeah... he's fine. Maybe an eating disorder or something."

"I DON'T HAVE AN EATING DISORDER!" I reemed again at Yeonjun.

"Yes you do. Look at you! You're literally a skeleton!" He spoked as he lifted my shirt up to reveal my skinny boned body.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Well proof it. Finish the cake here in front of us."

"Yeonjun... don't be too harsh." Woozi spoked to Yeonjun.

"Wait... I bet he's not going to finish it."

Then, I took the plate with the cake in it and I started to munch on it with my fingers and eating it. I started to cry everytime I took a bite. It didn't feel right but I had no choice.

Yeonjun was staring at me the entire time whilst smirking to himself in a miraculous way. Woozi was feeling bad as he didn't want me to have a belly ache. Of course the cake was very fatty as it had so much chocolate in it. However, what could I do?

As I was munching the cake until it reached to down my throat, I started to hear some words in my head saying "you're ugly" or "you're fat" over and over again and it made me breakdown in between.

I wanted to stop, but I didn't want to show that I have this problem. So I carried on chewing on it until there was no more on the plate.

When I finally finished the cake, I rubbed the tears off my face as I turned to Yeonjun and Woozi. Yeonjun was looking very shocked whilst Woozi just stood there whilst smiling.

"Yay! You did it!" Yeonjun cheered for me.

"W-What did I do?"

"You ate the whole cake!"

Straight after, I started to have tummy problems. So I had to excuse myself to the restroom so I could do my business.

For some reason, I managed to puke out all the cake that was inside of me. I felt the guilt coming back saying that I didn't deserve to be alive.

As I was inside the cubicle, I heard a knock at the door.

"Kai? Are you okay?" A voice occurred. It was Woozi.

"Y-Yes!"

After I was done puking, I walked out of the cubicle and washed my hands and my face. He looked at the toilet to see the light brown puke inside.

"Was that my cake?"

"O-Oh no... I had diarrhoea."

"Are you sure? I heard you puking."

"No... I'm fine. It's just diarrhoea. That's it."

"Ok..."


	30. 30

It was the party. Yeonjun has brought me swimming trunks so I could swim with him and his friends. I didn't want to swim. In fact, I wanted to be dressed up whilst reading a book.

I was outside, playing with the dogs and the little puppies. That was when the party has started. Yeonjun's friend, Beomgyu, has arrived and he approached me with a birthday present. When I opened it up, I saw money along with a packet of skittles. It was my favourite sweet, but I didn't feel like eating them. As soon as I saw the packet, I hidden it so Yeonjun couldn't see and start telling me to eat it like what he did with the super chocolatey cake.

Yeonjun dragged me to my room whilst telling me that I should wear my swimming trunks as everyone was here. I didn't want to do it, but he forced me to.

"You'll look amazing!" He said as he placed my swimming clothes on like a baby. "Did you tell your girlfriend about your birthday party?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Don't worry. I got that covered."

I didn't know who did he meant when he said girlfriend. I didn't have one yet, however, I did had a little crush on one girl.

As he drags me downstairs to where everyone else were at, to the garden where the swimming pool was.

There was so many people with different body types. Some were big and others were small. However, I had the tiniest body. Everyone looked like they had meat whilst I was just an eaten chicken bone.

"Hey Kai!" Beomgyu approached me with a smile on his face. "You're looking great!"

"T-thanks?"

Then after, Yeonjun came with a packet of chocolates. "Eat it, Kai."

"N-no thanks..."

"Oh... do you have an eating disorder then?"

That was when I ate the whole chocolate bar in one go. I felt horrible eating it, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I had so much guilt to the point where I could see myself slapping my own face whilst saying that I should stop eating his fatty snacks and eat apples instead.

"Yum yum... must taste nice. Isn't it, Kai?"

I started to think that chocolates were disgusting and gross as I still couldn't taste it the same. In fact, I would view it as poison.

Then afterwards, he left with a smirk on his face. I ran to my room to cry it out whilst telling myself that I was ugly and fat and I shouldn't be alive.

Then, I saw Beomgyu present at the distance. I decided to hide it from sight in case Yeonjun sees it and tells me to eat it all. In fact, it was a big tin of sweets inside and they had a lot of fat inside.


	31. 31

Few minutes later, Yeonjun asked me to come downstairs as it was time for the cake. That part would give me anxiety as I would have to eat the whole slice of cake in front of him.

Everybody sang for me and it was going great. However, it was until Yeonjun gave me a big slice of cake as I was the "birthday boy". However, I didn't want that much and I wanted a little bit.

After he had giving me the slice. He glared at me whilst smirking to himself.

"Eat up, Kai." Yeonjun whispered loudly to the point where everyone would hear.

"What are you waiting for, Kai?" Beomgyu spoked. "The cake is really nice."

"Oh don't worry. He just has an eating disorder."

"I DON'T!" I backed myself up. That was when everyone's eyes were on me. Everyone was going to watch me suffer.

"Then eat the cake or nobody is eating."

That was when everybody started chanting. "EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!"

Now, the pressure was on me. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. I felt disgusting eating cakes. In fact, I hated cakes.

"Do you need help, Kai?"

"No-" as soon as I could speak, Yeonjun placed the spoon inside my mouth like a little baby and told me to chew on it loudly so everyone can hear.

Everyone started laughing at me, including Beomgyu. Everyone thought that my eating disorder was so entertaining for them to the point where they could just laugh at my misery.

I felt disgusting and worthless to the point where I ran away from the scene whilst crying, leaving the cake behind.

I cried in my bed whilst telling myself that I was a disgusting human being and should be dead. Of course, I shouldn't be thinking like that, but there was nothing that I could do at this moment.

Then after, I heard a knock at the door.

"Kai? KAI?"


	32. 32

"Kai? KAI?" Yeonjun screamed as he knocked in my door.

"Go away." I spoked in my shaky normal voice.

He opened the door to see me crying. That was when he started to feel bad for me. His eyes were pouring with tears as he walks over to stroke my back.

"Kai... I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"B-But... why would you do that to me?"

"I wanted you to stop with that eating disorder, but I went too far and I was hurting you." He explained. "I didn't understand that I was hurting you until you lashed out whilst crying."

"It's fine." I finally spoke.

"Anyways... I think that you're beautiful, Kai." He said quietly in my ear. The word beautiful made me cry as I didn't believe it was true.

"B-But... why?"

"You were very beautiful before you even done the strict diet and the gym. You were always beautiful. Who told you that you were not?"

The question made me stay quiet. It was my own thoughts who told me that I was ugly. It was me who said that I was unattractive. I told myself about me in a negative way to the point where I put myself in this mess.

"I-I..."

"Go on, Kai. Talk to me."

"I-I did."

"You're so wrong." He said as he punches my arm. "You're very handsome and adorable."

"Oh..." I paused.

"What was that, Kai?"

"N-nothing... however, I feel like I should eat something now."

"Why don't you eat some fatty snacks, just like the young and chubby Kai would do?"

"Well... ok. As long as you don't force it down my throat."

"I won't. And you can eat as much as you want."

"Ok Yeonjun."

Ever since then, I started eating more sweets again and I didn't cry anymore. Now, I could hear Yeonjun saying that I was beautiful every since bite I take. For the first time in weeks, I could taste the delight in the chocolate I once called heaven. I loved chocolate, especially milk chocolate.

I was eating so much to the point where I didn't care if I get full easily. In fact, I enjoyed eat this many sweets in one go without stopping.

"Aww... look at baby Kai." Yeonjun cooed at me like he was my father. "With that, you can get rid of your super skinny body in no time! Of course you'll need to take a break, BUT WHO CARES IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"Yeah. Is there any cake?"

"Saved it all for you. Eat it if you want. You can save it until tomorrow if you want, Kai-"

"Oh I can finish it!"

As I went towards the big slice of cake, I could feel so much energy whizzing into me like it came out of nowhere.

I ate the big slice of cake in under 1 minute and I was still hungry for more. Yeonjun gave me another cake and it was way better than the other one. I ate that as well and I felt good eating it.


	33. 33

FEW HOURS LATER

The party was finally over and I was stuffed. Very stuffed. I was full at that point to the point where I could not even move. Yeonjun patted my back whilst smirking at me.

"Great party, isn't it?" He asked me.

"Y-Yeah..."

I wasn't able to talk much as I had an intense pain in my belly. All I could do was moan and grunt instead of producing actual words.

"Ohh...." I moaned. "I think I'm pregnant..."

"Don't be silly, Kai. You're just full. You'll get used to it."

"Ohh... I ate too many food...."

"That's good! It means that you're slowly going back to your skinny chubby self!"

"B-But I don't want to be fat..."

"Not fat like that, Kai. I meant skinny but with a teeny tab of fat."

"Oh..."

That was when the realisation hit me. Maybe it was fine to eat fatty foods once in a whiie, but I could still stick to my diet.

So I finally got up and went to my room. I could see my big belly like I was pregnant with a baby inside. I stroked it, acting like there was actually something inside.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead!" I spoked to my belly. "Are you okay, baby?"

Then, Yeonjun walked inside my room with Kira. I was naked so he closed her eyes whilst she was still holding a little birthday bag.

"Happy birthday, Kai!" Kira spoked as she gave me the bag.

"Oh thanks."

I opened the bag and saw a little card along with a present. I opened the card and I could see her name at the bottom of the card. Then, I opened the present that was there. It was the new iPhone XR. I knew she didn't buy it for me but I pretended she did.

"You brought a phone for me?"

"Yeah!"

"Aww... thank you!"

I held the little girl in my arms whilst smiling to myself. Yeonjun looked at me whilst giving a thumbs up.


	34. 34

It has been few days since my birthday and everything has changed.

I started gaining more weight and I was slowly going back to normal. I started going to the gym only 3 times a day and I started eating everything but not too much or too little.

I was starting to feel more confident with my body. The way I could now go naked in front of people was unbelievable. Yeonjun was proud of me.

I did few videos with my colleague, Yuta, and I was still getting my money. I carried on doing hookups, but I was sure to put condoms everytime I have sex.

My father was calling me every few hours to check on me. I was always fine when he calls. In fact, I would always hate it when he passes the phone to my siblings or my step-mother as all they would nag about what I do for a living.

I was still living with Yeonjun. I called the gym girl every night to check on her. We enjoy every second of the calls we have.

Everything was going great. However, my family was still gone and they would never forgive me for what I did. I really miss my sisters. The fun times that we had all together were burned to the trash and I could never revisit those memories. I miss them so much...


	35. Epilogue

9 years later

I was still living with Yeonjun until now. I had decided to stop this pornstar life as my about to be wife, Tzuyu, didn't like that job as I would be having sex with random strangers for money.

As I also had a passion for singing, I signed up to SM Entertainment as a soloist and I would sing about my life and even talk about the things that I regret doing. I became so famous that so many celebrities wanted to have a collab with me!

Yeonjun's daughter, Kira, was now 14 years old. Soobin and Yeonjun has decided few years ago to adopt a 3 year old boy named Changwon. As of 2028, he was now 9.

Myself and Tzuyu wanted to have a baby, but due to the fact that I still have HIV, we all decided to adopt a child named Unknown. She didn't have a name as her biological parents didn't give her one at birth and was abandoned. We, as parents, decided to give her a nice and we agreed with Yuta.

Beomgyu went out with Jinyoung after his ex girlfriend broke up with him as he got her pregnant on accident. He has a little 5 year old son named Junior and he comes to play with Yeonjun's kids whenever he comes over.

Woozi went out with a guy named Jeonghan which so happened to be his best friend. They were planning to have a child, but they didn't get one yet.

My sisters finally reached out to me for the first time in years. They wanted to say sorry for the way they had acted during the period. That was the first time I had seen them being nice to me, even when my father wasn't around.

Speaking about my father, he broke up with my step-mother and decided to stay single forever with us. He knew about the way my mother asked towards me and he told her to get out of the house.

Yeonjun's dog, Annie, had died years ago after she had gave birth to more babies. She had 3 more that were 1 girl and 2 boys. Dannie had died after he had fell asleep. Yeonjun said that he had been sick for the past few weeks. Lastly, Sammie was still alive and active the way he was.

The other baby dogs grew up and for some reason, Jiji loved fighting with his brother Jojo. The little girl dogs were in their own space, chatting about things that I didn't understand as I don't speak dog.

Few years ago, Chaeyoung was dared to flirt with the manager, Joshua and she did. Let's just say that they actually got together and they were now engaged. They had 4 kids named Monica, Jason, Jackson and Juan. All were around 3-7 years of age.

Everything was going great. Everything was amazing as always and I wouldn't want to change a thing. Except one thing...

-

"Hey Kai! Thanks for coming!" Beomgyu spoked to me as he was jamming to the music in the dance floor with a cup of wine in his right hand.

"No worries!" I spoked back. "Where's the wine?"

"Outside!"

As I was going to the back yard, I noticed a man sitting down on the chair whilst looking sad. I wanted to befriend him, but I was a little shy, but not shy enough to hesitate.

When I approached him, I saw a face that I haven't seen in years. A face that I knew as a really good and wise friend from high school.

Kang Taehyun.

"Excuse me sir, but what do you want-" He stopped talking as soon as his chocolate brown eyes went right towards my direction, looking at my hair, clothes and even my face.

"K-Kai?" He spoked as his eyes formed a speck of tear that was running down to his cheeks.

"T-Taehyun?"

Then, we hugged each other for the first time in years. I couldn't believe that I reunited with my best friend after everything I had been through.

"K-Kai... I missed you so much... I'm so sorry that my mother stopped me from seeing you..."

"It's okay... I'm sorry that I didn't listen to your advice..."

"No it's fine... I guess it was worth it as now you're famous."

"Yeah..." I nodded at him as soon as we broke the hug and grazed at each other's faces like those couples in shows. The only difference was the fact that we were best friends.

"So what has been going on with you?" I asked him.

-

Well you see, Taehyun worked at MacDonalds but soon decided to switch jobs as he wasn't getting enough money that he needed. He soon found a job as a singer as he really loved singing, so he became a soloist under a big company in SM Entertainment.

He makes R&B and Hip Hop songs more than Pop, which wasn't so surprising when he had so many songs involving love and sex.

He eventually got a girlfriend called, Katrina, a singer from the same company, SM Entertainment. She was an emigrant from Australia, but had some Korean background. Her mother was American and her father was half Mexican half Korean.

After few months of being boyfriends and girlfriends, Taehyun proposed to her along with a song that was delicates to her. The song was called, 'Only One' and it featured Chris Brown, which was actually one of her favourite R&B artists at the time.

They got married 2 years after the proposal before they went to their romantic honeymoon to California as that was the place he had always wanted to go.

They had 2 kids which were apparently twin girls. Their names were Taeyeon and Kylie. As of 2028, they were 7 years old. They had their 3rd child which was a girl named Lily. She would be 4 years old as of 2028. However, Lily was diagnosed with cancer in the lung and died at 3.

Since then, he started drinking a lot to the point where he became violent towards his kids and his wife. Few weeks ago, Katrina divorced him and he got arrested. He lost his job and everything that he had owned. So now, Taehyun has been going through depression and wished he had never acted like that.

-

"Wow... I'm so sorry about everything." I felt so much sorrow for him. Even though he was actually in the wrong, he deserved a second chance.

"Nah it's fine... what's been going on with you, Kai?"

Well... you know the story.

-

"...and yeah... that was pretty much my life."

"Wow... you have an happy ending after all of that?"

"Yeah... just to let you know that I know that everything will get better eventually. I know it. Just believe in it."

"Ok then, thanks Kai." He spoked as he pulled me in for a hug.

"No problem. That's what best friends are for..."

"Yeah... you're my best friend, bud."

"You too."

THE END!

-

Hey guys! This is the author here! Just to let you know that "I 'accidentally' became a pornstar" is officially over!

Thank you so much for reading my story! It really meant so much to me!


End file.
